lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Finubar Aestarion
' Finubar Aestarion' the "Seafarer" is the Phoenix King of the High Elves, and the husband of Alerielle Aestarion the Everqueen of the High Elves. Finubar and Alerielle have two children in Teclis, and Tyrion of which his son Tyrion is an extremely powerful Magi that many point to as the most powerful Magi of the elven race, while his son Teclis is the major commander of the High Elven Empire and has become widely known for this reputation. Finubar Seafarer was the oldest child of his father who at that point was a high ranking commander of the current Pheonix King of Ulthuan and from this it was seen by many that he might be in line for the next Pheonix King of the High Elves. During his youth and growth he became a skilled captain of a fleet of High Elven ships of which he used to travel throughout the High Elven colonies and pushed the agenda of his Pheonix King of whome he became increasingly close too. Through this closeness he became a leading diplomat of the High Elves and fell into a pathway of going back and forth between Ulthuan, and western Europe where he grew very popular amongst the Dwarves for his kindness and thoughtfullness towards them. Finubar Seafarer was already famous for his voyages to Europe before being elected by the princes of the High Elves. Finubar Aestarion makes his debut in the story when he and the Everqueen meet with the Lucernians at Ravenna in order to discuss growing an alliance with the High Elves. Finubar makes another entrance into the story in more depth when he travels to Bretonia in the north and meets with young Jesse Eisenburg and also coresponds an alliance with the Kingdom of Bretonia. What these two alliances serve for the besieged Empire of Atmer is yet to be seen, but he has made great efforts to expand the foreign relations of the High Elves. History Early History War of Vengeance Main Article : The War of Vengeance Diplomat of the High Elves Finubar Aestarion would be commanded by the Pheonix King to travel more extensively around Europe and map out the continent of which the Pheonix King was interested in once again looking at expanding too despite the failings of the previous colonization of France by the Elves, and on this journey Finubar would be accompanied by his three children and wife. As the Prince of Eataine, Finubar was sent to Europe by then Phoenix King, Bel-Hathor. His mission was to evaluate the strength of the realms of men and to judge their worth as potential allies. He travelled extensively in Europe and was thoroughly impressed by what he saw. Expecting to find people living in primitive huts he found instead powerful kingdoms with mighty cities protected by disciplined armies able to defeat the Orcs and to turn back the armies of Chaos. An ambitious and greedy people with the potential to surpass the fading power of the High Elves. On his return the prince advised Bel-Hathor to forge alliances with the mighty kingdoms of men and managed to persuade him to partially lift the ban which forbade any human to set a foot on Ulthuan. Henceforth, human merchants were allowed to trade their wares in the city of Lothern. Death of Bel Hathor Upon Bel-Hathor's death Finubar, his chosen successor, was elected. Pheonix King Relationships Category:Elf Category:High Elf Category:People Category:People of Ulthuan Category:Leader Category:House of Aestarion